1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical modules that are used for optical communications.
2. Related Art
As a typical example of an optical module that is used for optical communications optical module, an optical module described in Japanese laid-open patent application JP-A-2002-365491 (patent document 1) is known. The optical module described in the above document is not necessarily suitable when easiness in assembly is a considering factor, and requires further improvement. This inconvenience would likely become more noticeable when further miniaturization of optical modules is pursued.